braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor
History Origin Lex Luthor was born in the impoverished Suicide Slums in Metropolis to abusive parents. Without their knowledge, Luthor took out a large insurance policy on them. He then engineered events to have them killed in a horrifying car accident. When he was of age to collect the insurance money, Luthor went on to graduate from the prestigious MIT and built the LexWing airplane. The aircraft's sale became the foundation of his industrial empire, LexCorp. Unchecked, Luthor established a dominant hold over Metropolis, garnered lucrative government contracts and illegally conducted sales with foreign countries. He operated on the Survival of the Smartest doctrine; brain beats brawn. The only man to openly oppose him was Superman and the two continued to clash. Lex Luthor went on to co-found the Legion of Doom. He was given quite a surprise when he once used a deodorant bar that was actually Martian Manhunter. In a scheme to turn the citizens of Metropolis against Superman, Lex Luthor stole Red Kryptonite from Bludhaven and Star City. One of his Lexbots staged another rare gem theft at Metropolis' Hall of Minerals. He kidnapped Lois Lane and attempted to flee the scene. Superman and Batman arrived. The Lexbot's getaway vehicle was armed with titanium fists but were no match for Superman. Luthor then forged the Red Kryptonite into a necklace and Superman Signal Watch. Under the guise of a secret admirer, Luthor sent them to Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Thinking the admirer was Superman, they wore the items and exposed Superman to the Kryptonite. After 24 hours, Superman regained his senses. He and Batman knew Luthor was the culprit, as he was the only other person to know about the existence of Red Kryptonite. The duo, along with Lane and Olsen, found Luthor in one of his observatory hideouts. They secretly disguised themselves as each other to fool Luthor. Batman, as Superman, confiscated his Green Kryptonite ring and dealt the finishing blow. Lex Luthor armed himself with the LexCorp Warsuit and attempted to destroy Superman once and for all. He attacked a STAR Labs in Metropolis and drew Superman into battle. Superman destroyed his suit's power source and neutralized a chunk of Green Kryptonite. Out of options, Luthor ditched the suit and used a rocket pack to flee the scene. Back at the Hall of Doom, he, Cheetah, and Joker met. At Joker's suggestion, the three villains swapped arch-enemies and utilized an advanced tracking device to teleport to the Big Three. Luthor was teleported to the Batcave and was briefly distracted by Alfred in a Batman costume. The real Batman appeared and easily defeated him. Luthor attempted to learn Batman's secret identity but a failsafe prevented it. Batman played to Luthor's ego and declared he'd rather be executed in the Batcave than humiliated in front of the public. Luthor realized the Legion should televise the victory. He had everyone teleported to the Hall of Doom and beamed a feed all over Earth and space. Batman played further and implored if Cheetah would gain control of Metropolis for defeating Superman. As the three villains argued, the Big Three freed themselves and defeated them. Superman shattered Luthor's Warsuit and Batman punched him out. Powers and Abilities Lex Luthor has the physical capabilities and limitations of a normal adult with no metahuman abilities. However, he possesses a genius level of intelligence. He has mastered seemingly every known form of science, including space travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis, and more. Appearances * Battle of the Super-Heroes! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Mitefall! Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Legion of Doom Category:Superman Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Males